militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
18th Missouri Volunteer Infantry
The 18th Missouri Infantry was a United States Army unit organized during the American Civil War. History Organized at Laclede, Missouri, July to November, 1861. Attached to: *District of St. Louis, Department of Missouri, to March, 1862. *2nd Brigade, 6th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July, 1862. *2nd Brigade, 6th Division, District of Corinth, Miss., to November, 1862. *2nd Brigade, 6th Division, District of Corinth, 13th Army Corps (Old), Dept. of the Tennessee, November, 1862. *3rd Brigade, District of Corinth, 13th Army Corps, to December, 1862. *3rd Brigade, District of Corinth, 17th Army Corps, to January, 1863. *3rd Brigade, District of Corinth, 16th Army Corps, to March, 1863. *3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, 16th Army Corps, to November, 1863. *Fuller's Brigade, 2nd Division, 16th Army Corps, to January, 1864. *3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, 16th Army Corps, to March, 1864. *1st Brigade, 4th Division, 16th Army Corps, to September, 1864. *1st Brigade, 1st Division, 17th Army Corps, to July, 1865. Service 1861 *Duty on Hannibal and St. Joseph Railroad during summer and fall of 1861. *At Weston, Missouri, until December, 1861. *Ordered from St. Louis, Missouri to Cairo, Illinois, December 22, 1861. 1862 *At Bird's Point, Missouri, until March, 1862. *Ordered to Pittsburg Landing, Tennessee. *Battle of Shiloh, Shiloh, Tennessee, April 6–7, 1862. *Advance on and Siege of Corinth, Corinth, Mississippi, April 29-May 30, 1862. *At Corinth and Bolivar until December, 1862. *Battle of Corinth October 3–4, 1862 (Cos. "A," "B," "C" and "E"). *Pursuit to Ripley October 5–12, 1862 (Cos. "A," "B," "C" and "E"). *On duty in District of Corinth guarding Railroad toward Bethel until June, 1863. 1863 *Affairs at Camp Sheldon February 8 and 10, 1863. *Operations in Northeast Mississippi June 13–22, 1863. *Skirmishes at New Albany June 19. Mud Creek June 20, 1863. *At Corinth until November, 1863. *March to Pulaski, Tennessee, November 2–12, 1863. 1864 *Duty there and guard duty on Railroad until April, 1864. *Veterans on furlough January and February, 1864. *Atlanta (Ga.) Campaign May 1-September 8, 1864. *Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13, 1864. *Sugar Valley May 9, 1864. *Near Resaca May 13, 1864. *Battle of Resaca from May 14–15, 1864. *Advance on Dallas May 18–25, 1864. *Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5, 1864. *Operations about Marietta and against Kenesaw Mountain June 10-July 2, 1864. *Assault on Kenesaw June 27, 1864. *Nickajack Creek July 2–5. *Ruff's Mills July 3–4, 1864. *Chattahoochie River - July 6–17, 1864. *Battle of Atlanta during the Atlanta Campaign - July 22, 1864. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25, 1864. *Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30, 1864. Battle of Jonesboro from August 31-September 1, 1864. *Lovejoy Station September 2-September 6, 1864. *Operations against Hood in North Georgia and North Alabama September 29-November 3, 1864. *March to the sea, November 15-December 10, 1864. *Monteith Swamp December 9, 1864. *Siege of Savannah December 10–21, 1864. 1865 *Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. *Pocotaligo, South Carolina, January 14–16, 1865. *Reconnaissance to Salkehatchie River, January 25, 1865. *Skirmishes Rivers' and Broxton's Bridges, Salkehatchie River, February 2, 1865. *Battle of Rivers' Bridge, Salkehatchie River, February 3, 1865. *Binnaker's Bridge, South Edisto River, February 9, 1865. *North Edisto River February 12–13, 1865. *Columbia February 15–17, 1865. *Juniper Creek, near Cheraw, March 3, 1865. *Fayetteville, North Carolina, March 11, 1865. *Battle of Bentonville March 20–21, 1865. *Occupation of Goldsboro, Goldsboro, North Carolina, March 24, 1865. *Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14, 1865. *Bennett's House April 26, 1865. *Surrender of General Johnston and his army. *March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Virginia, April 29-May 20, 1865. *Grand Review on May 24, 1865. *Moved to Louisville, Kentucky, June, and duty there until July. Mustered out July 18, 1865. Casualties Regiment lost during service 6 Officers and 75 Enlisted men killed and mortally wounded and 164 Enlisted men by disease. Total 245. References * A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion by Frederick H. Dyer (Part 3) Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments